swgfandomcom-20200215-history
M
MA Master Artisan Macro A series of commands that can be executed in sequence by a single key stroke. Macros can call other macros, so they can be written into a loop and be repeated indefinitely. A macro can be highly useful to entertainers who wish to preform a series of flourishes in sequince without wearing there fingers out, or by Hunters for buffing and debuffing, equipping or changing sets of armor, or changing weapons and preforming actions in a single key stroke. More information HERE. Macros are also used by bots and public spammers who believe they serve a function in the game. Main A player's primary character; IE the character they spend the most time playing. Mando A shorthand term referring primarily to Mandalorian armour, a rare armour type crafted in the Death Watch Bunker by using looted items and other rare resourses, or a reference to commando. Mass Mass refers to a value assigned to all ship components, except for the chassis. The chassis determines what the limit of mass on the ship is. You can't exceed the chassis' mass limit. MBH Master Bounty Hunter MD Master Doctor. Also refers to "Medical Doctor" in the real world. Also can refer to Master Dancer. Note: The Doctor Profession no longer exists as of the NGE. Similar Skills exist in the Medic Profession. MDE Master Droid Engineer Meatlump King A running joke that most veteran players play on new players by telling them that they can get special items or they need to find the Meatlump King. There is no Meatlump King in SWG. As of the meatlump themepark's addition, the Meatlump King has been added to the game. Medal See Wearable Medals Milking Milking a lair is a method for grinding XP or Faction Points. The method consist as killing only the creatures or NPC's at a particular lair from a mission, then leave and do the same thing at a second mission location, then come back to the first one to kill the creatures or NPC's that auto-respawned in the meantime, repeating this process. The advantage to this strategy is avoiding travel time to grab new missions, and travel time all together can be limited if both mission locations are nearby. The down side is not receiving mission reward credits during the grind. Milking is also the harvesting of Milk from specific live creatures. See a specific creature page from Creatures & Enemies to determine if a creature can be milked, and which resource type is provided. Mission Missions are short jobs given to you by an NPC or Mission Terminal. They usually involve going to one or two locations and performing some simple action (e.g., talk to NPC, destroy creature lair). Missions are distinguished from Quests, which are recorded in your Quest Journal and are usually multiple steps with more complex success criteria. MMORPG Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game. SWG is an MMORPG. Sometimes abbreviates as MMO. MO Mining Outpost - a common acronym for the Northernmost non player city on the planet Dantooine. MOB Any creature or NPC that can attack and be attacked by players that is not controlled by another player. Mod A forum moderator on the official forums (usually referring to either GarVa or Virrago). Also short for "Modify" or "Modifier" MonCal Short for Mon Calamari - Usually referring to the Mon Calamari race, homeworld or something of Mon Calamari creation. (I.e. a "MonCal" Cruiser) Musty A slang term for the planet Mustafar. Sometimes also used is "Moost". Category:Dictionary